Change of Heart
by The Walkers
Summary: OC accepted just message me Akame Ga Kill Fic I will take you on a Journey a funny one but there are bloody times Im mean its has an Emperor that think he is doing he right thing but hes just a puppet. Come on annd help me fix this and become free and be proud people again our honor has be stripped as we are forced to be afraid of the empire.


Hello Everyone Avy Walker or Whatever you'd like me The Walkers is fine to or let's just say Avy is fine. Anyways this is a new story an Akame Ga Kill fic. Anyways let's end this little chat and start the story that is why you guys took time to look at this. Oh and I'm writing the other chapters for the other stories as well just please be patient I guess it's not that I've been lazy or anything I just haven't had any time until now.

A quick Recap of stories of mine working on 1. (Thrown to the Wayside) 2. (Apocalyptic Love) 3. (Kishen Soul the betrayal ) 4. (Change of Heart) 5. (Battle of High schools) 6. (About Chaos Head, but I still need a title)

So yea anyways since this is an Akame Ga Kill Fic... Disclaimer Unfortunately I don't own Akame Ga Kill if I did then Avy would be part of the cast and be with Akame together maybe marry each other who knows ha-ha! Anyways on with the fic.

* * *

><p>Title: Change of Heart<p>

Chapter 1: Shit happens

* * *

><p>Ok where to start oh yea ha-ha my name is Avy I have pale white skin and Red eyes and Bluish-Green messy hair. Anyways let's begin I'm form a small village west of the Capital. You might be asking yourself why do I even care well I'm telling you this because you need to know Duhhh...<p>

Anyways lets continue so blue green dark messy hair, uh I wear black boots, black pants, a black shirt with a white hoodie sweater jacket coat thing. I have my sword with me on my back hidden.

* * *

><p>Anyways let's continue so I was sent with my Sister and brother (Karmi and Lavi). We had to go to the Capital to make money help the village out. Did I mention I'm the oldest? Well I am, then Lavi, and finally our baby sister Karmi.<p>

So we all set out for the Capital, but the elder stopped, and me gave me a necklace with three dog tags with the names of Karmi, Lavi, and mine Avy.

* * *

><p>I'm not lying that old man really knows what buttons to press after all he is our second father our parents had died, and we always felt he was like our father. I hugged him and he whispered in my ear "Avy you will be great and bring pride back to the village and your brother and sister will to stay safe my son and keep them save to as the oldest it's your duty." I had a few tears fall but I nodded and I went with my baby brother and baby sister off to the Capital.<p>

* * *

><p>Ok before continuing you are all dying to know what my brother and sister look like am I right ha-ha? (A.N. I know get on with the story will we will but you need to know so yea ha-ha.)<p>

Ok First is Lavi he had the same messy hair as me just that his hair was brown like our father and purple Eyes like our mother. He wore a black trench coat with a blue shirt and pants and black boots. He like to use his twin pistols **Blueberry and BlackBerry** with him all the time you can say he loved those guns and was a gun user.

So next we have Karmi my baby sister she had beautiful long purple hair and beautiful purple eyes. ( A.N. think of Kagami from Lucky Star.) She had black shoes with knee high black socks and had a black mini skirt and had a black shirt under her white and purple sleeved sweater. (A.N. for the outfit think of Mizore's from Rosario + Vampire.) She loved to use twin swords and she loved to train with me all the time she looked a lot like our mother. I think she had a little crush on her big brother me not Lavi ha-ha.

* * *

><p>Anyways I think that should take care of them so let's continue where were we... Ahhh the Journey to the Capital. How long did the elder say the trip was about four weeks or so? Thus we began our month long journey to the Capital... About a week into the journey there was an Earth Dragon Demon Man appeared. I told them "Keep going to the Capital I'll catch up as soon as I'm done here."<p>

I hugged Lavi and whispered "Protect her or I'll kill you myself." He nodded and stepped back, then I hugged Karmi and kissed her check. "Go with Lavi I'll catch up soon let your Onii-Chan protect the both of you." She blushed and hugged me again.

"Ok Onii-Chan be save." And she kissed my check and ran off with Lavi. I blushed and closed my eyes

"Come on Avy this isn't the time to get flustered you have to protect them." I had my hand on my sword and ready myself. Earth Dragon Demon Man " You think you can kill me Woods?" "

Three...Two. One. Let go." I opened my eyes and smirked " Woods is your name will mines Avy and its not if I'm killing you, it's how I'm killing you."

Woods shot back "Talk is cheap your my meal to Eat!" And he started to dash forward towards me and swing his swords at a fast pace with powerful strikes. I managed to block them.

"I'd love to see you try!" I said blocking every strike until I slipped and fall against a tree "Aggghh shit I slipped, I've seem to have underestimated you Woods." He swung and hit my right shoulder cutting it. "Aggghh!" I screamed in pain

"Time to finish this I'm eating you now Lunch is served hahaha!" And he cocked that sword back as far as he could and brought it down as hard as he could. It hit the tree breaking it and leaving a bit of dust. " What the Hell I missed..."

"Like I said how I was gonna kill you." Woods head fell off his body and a mini geyser of blood appeared.

I put my sword away and started to walk away trying to find a place to rest and heal myself "Shit this hurts remember Avy don't underestimate any opponent again." So I walked about four miles when I found a bridge it started to snow so I thought why not. I went to the bridge and rested and healed my shoulder " I think I'll sleep for the night here I'll catch up a little later."

* * *

><p>Weeks had passed and I only had one though in my mind was did they make it safe? I reached the outskirts of the capital and I have to say it's a lot bigger than I thought.<p>

I put on my hood to hide my face because I started to hear people say "Look at that hick he is from the country its weird why is he here in the city?" I kepted walking and I went inside a small restaurant bar to get a drink and some food. After a month of eating things I killed, it's always nice to get something that's getting cooked by a chief in this case the city.

* * *

><p>I ordered a hamburger and chicken tenders and a drink. I stretched out and yawned a little when a beautiful woman came up to me.<p>

She had brown knee high boots, a white scarf, white arm warmers, a black shirt and black and white pants shorts thing (A.N. ha-ha sorry it's just really complicated to describe what she is wearing just Google Akame Ga Kill Leone to see what I'm talking about and if you guys can describe it better then Message me and I'll fix it and put it in.) She had shoulder length golden hair it fit her very well **especially since her boobs were so big,** but her eyes really did match her hair which was nice **but seriously her boobs were so big.**

She sat down in front of me "Hey your new right I've never seen you here before what brings you to the Capital what's your name I'm Leone?"

I blushed a little, "Umm its Avy and umm well I have to get a job with the army to make enough money to protect my village that's why I'm here"

Leone smiled, "Wow Avy is a very unique name for a handsome young man like yourself tell you what I'll help you out if we have some drinks and give me money so I can go get one of the generals I know?"

"Wait what? You know some of the generals? Fine give us drinks and here all my money thank you so much."

Leone just smiled you know that smile you get when winning a bet or jackpot or you find money on the floor. We had about seven or eight drinks and then she said "Oh I will you wait here for me cutie and I'll bring one of the generals so you can start?" She got up and left the place.

I smiled** "Wow she was so nice and cute oh but the boobs on her. Wow so big and they looked so soft I wanted to rest on them they looked like giant pillows her boobs mmmmm."**

* * *

><p>So hours pasted by I'd say about four hours and the place was empty and the owner came up to me " Hey buddy you have to leave we are getting ready to close."<p>

"Ummm sir just a few more minutes she is gonna be here any second." I said trying not to lose hope.

"Sorry kid but woman like that take money from idiots that believe them no offense, but you're a country boy so you were easy prey." When he said that I grabbed my bag and paid my meal and thanked him and left.

* * *

><p>I kept walking in the snowy cold night damn I can't even get a place to sleep she took all the money I had and all my hope. I'd say I had been walking for a good half hour when my legs where telling me "Baka Dumbass rest we cant go on anymore." I just put my hood on and sat down in front of a building and put my bag in front of me and kept my sword hidden.<p>

My eyes started to get really droopy. I closed my eyes for a few moments trying to regain my strength. When a fancy carriage stops in front of me "Hey boy get up, our mistress said she would help you now get up." I still had my eyes closed and stayed quite.

"Hey come with me I can't leave someone to die knowing that they needs help after I've seen them and know I can help." I looked up and she looked beautiful. Blonde, slim body, nice boobs, and a very beautiful like a fancy girl you know princess type of girls. I just got up and walked up to her and got in

"Thank you so much." and I closed my eyes to rest some more. I'd have to say a good half an hour had passed when we stopped.

"Hey it's time to wake up cutie." I open my eyes and. My face starts to burn up because of the blushing. I don't know why though. "Aww your so cute blushing now we are here come with me."

So I followed her into this big mansion and holy shit was that house big it was like a small village. So I go into the house and meet her father and mother and they where drinking tea and sitting down with their daughter there to. "Aria you've brought another person here."

"Yea daddy I did he needed a place to sleep and I love to help people in need."

"Young man what's your name and why did you come to the Capital in the first place and where you alone or in a group?"

Ok so when he was talking I was just thinking in my head " Wow there are really nice people here in the Capital, just like in the country I know in the country no one lies to the other person but they help each other out it's nice to see that here." I had a blush and a goofy smile on my face.

"Thank you sir for letting me stay here for a little bit my name is Avy, I'm here to become a general or something big so I can protect and save my village from anything, I'm not alone I came with my baby brother and baby sister." I explained, "We were attacked by a demon guy dragon thing I forget what but I'm more worried they got lost because Lavi is horrible at directions there strong enough to take care of themselves and then I told Lavi I'd kill him if Karmi was hurt."

"Ha-ha wow son Avy you're really passionate and care for others I'll tell one of my buddies from the military to look for them."

I look away and blush "Y-yea I kinda have to look over them since our parents died when we were young so they look up to me"

"Well son you need sleep, Aria go show Mr. Avy to his room."

"Follow me cutie." I followed her and just blushed. I get to the room and I put my things down except my sword I just looked outside the big window wow so this is what being rich must feel like?

* * *

><p>I fall asleep and the next day I wake up and I follow Aria and my god does this girl love to shop. I start to ask one if her guards is this training and why is she shopping and buying so many things. Your fucking kidding me she filled a whole car.<p>

Jim the guard told me, "Avy that's every woman they love shopping be careful with who you choose to date."

"Man Jim are you sure? Because my sister never bought many things." I start to laugh because I could already hear my sister yelling at me we never had the money and the stores to buy cloths and other things. That's when a tear fell my face damn I miss her and my brother.

Jim pointed somewhere, " Avy look over there that's the royal palace for the emperor of the Capital." I look and my mouth drops open and my eyes widen to the size of two giant Watermelons

**"Holy Shit it's that big? Who the fuck needs a place that fucking big?"** Jim chuckles a little bit at my child like reaction " Ahh that's so refreshing seeing someone be astonished like that." Then Jim gets close to me and with a serious face

"The Emperor is a little kid and don't say a word or talk bad or anything about him you will die because the minister is the one controlling the show." My eyes wonder off to a wall and it had a few posters of wanted people call Night Raid whatever then my eyes widen when Aria comes by with her 90,000,000 more bags of things cloths and stuff I'll go out on a limb and will say she will never use or wear.

* * *

><p>Hours pass by and its night time I go to bed " Fuck I'm so tired I need Sleep...Zzzzz." I fall asleep and never got to finish my thought oh well ha-ha.<p>

So while I sleep I can hear things and one thing happened to be Aria mom walking in the hall. Hey it might be my lucky day or night ha-ha she might be coming to have sex with me hell yes that's it.

I am good looking but damn a mom ha-ha ok, calm down or maybe she is one of those people that can't sleep and have to walk around and do a lot of shit just to get sleepy and then when they finally get sleepy the fucking alarm clock tells "Ha-ha wake your ass up."

* * *

><p>Ok umm what the fuck am I talking about? Ha-ha oh yea ha-ha sorry. Yea so I hear this woman walking and mumbling a lot of shit I'm too tired to even pay any attention. Arias mother "So today is the Eighth day that I have poisoned that boy badly and I whooped that candy ass but he won't die, and Aria is almost done killing that bitch whore with the Amazing purple hair which will make a great wig I can't wait for..."<p>

"Bye-Bye fucking whore bitch." And Aria's mother was just cut in half and comes apart and is a fountain of blood just gushing out she was cut in half horizontally meaning her legs where free to find a new stomach and upper body.

* * *

><p>I wake up " Shit I'm scared. What the fuck is going on why am I scared?" <strong>I look out my window and the fucking moon is full and its red fucking great just my luck as if a full moon isn't scared enough this motherfucker is Red like red shot blood red. Then I almost Shit my pants ha-ha no joke there are FIVE FUCKING PEOPLE floating or it seemed until I saw some string holding them I got say that some strong ass string. What the fuck is going on<strong> I just go and get my coat and sword and get the fuck out of that that room and I try and find Aria to protect her I must repay m debt that's the least I can do.

I leave to god knows where when I finally find Aria and Jim trying to escape and be safe at this brick house thing it looked like a shed. "Miss, Avy has arrived do you think he will be mad or something if he sees this...No time g..."

My eyes widen Jim had died but I swear the most beautiful girl had killed him. She wore a black dress and had these red samurai like gloves a sword similar to mine, a red tie and red belt thing with a bad. Long silky raven black smooth hair she had bangs in the front pale skin but it suit her perfectly and red eyes.

* * *

><p>I start to blush god she was beautiful I think I'm in love. I shake my head protect Aria and I draw my sword and I manage to block this beautiful girls attack. The girl gasps and I see her blush which seeing that made me blush even more and fall in love with her more she had me seeing hearts my eyes where big hearts.<p>

"Not my enemy." that's what she said and she jumps over me towards Aria. Leone finished killing the other guards and went to see if this girl was done. I jump in front of this girl.

* * *

><p>"Stop! I won't let you kill her." I said then somewhere else Leone said<p>

"Why hasn't ... No fucking way that kid got some bad luck." She commented, "You're not my target but if you try and stop me I will kill you," said the girl with no emotion what's so ever.

"If it's like that then so be it I will repay my debt to her. And if I have to stop you beautiful then so be it." She blushes even more

"W-what's your name?" I start to blush again she has the voice of an angel

"My name is Avy, who wants to know?" The girl smiles and blushes more

"Avy I'm Akame and I'm gonna hurt you if you het in my way." And Akame charged towards me and slashed a small part of my clothes off.

"Damn she's fast" Akame made me miss and hit me with the handle of the sword. My sword goes flying to the ground about five feet away from me. Leone comes out of the shadow

Akame don't kill him I owe him." Akame smiles and Aria starts to freak out

"Avy save me they want to kill me." she pleaded.

Leone looked at me, "Avy come with me this is why we are here. To kill the corrupted rich people." I just stare at her what are you talking about.

"Aria what are they talking about and you really shouldn't lie to me!" Aria tries to escape when Leone punches the door in and breaks it.

"Avy please come and see this is why we are here." I walk inside and see it was torture room it had human cages and dead bodies everywhere. Then I see something that sends chills down anyone's body.

* * *

><p>I see a girl hanging and she was barely alive. My eyes widen, she had long beautiful silky smooth purple hair. Her pale skin was bruised up badly and she had blood coming down her face. "Karmi I-is that y-y-you" then I turn to my left (to the left to the left ha-ha back to the fic).<p>

I see Lavi barely alive and he was happy. "Avy it's you that bitch out there she did this to me and Karmi." He said, "Avy please don't kill me I promised you I'd protect her but she hurt her." Lavi started to cry and I cut the door and took him out of the cage and cut down the chain that Karmi was hanging from the ceiling. And I got up and I drew my sword hiding my eyes.

Leone grabbed Aria by her head she was trying to escape. "Let her go Leone."

Leone looked at me like I was crazy, "Avy are you still gonna protect her?"

Aria started to smile, "Avy I've never knew this was here you have to believe me." I stayed quiet. Aria then started to act crazy and she said "Avy protect me and I'll give you everything you ever wanted." I had my back to her and I was facing Akame. Leone still had Aria by the head.

"Stop your lies." I commanded, "Leone let her go and step away from her." She did so, "Aria tell me the truth now." Aria started to scream and was all crazy.

"All of you are hicks from the country and yet that purple hair bitch has silk smooth hair, and me a rich girl with all the money in the world has the worst hair every it takes me hours to get it like this and you people don't have to do anything it sickens me AGHHHHH-" That struck a nerve and I cut off her screams by slicing her body in half and she was a fountain of blood and I just looked down with no emotion and stared at her.

Akame and Leone were surprised "He killed her with no hesitation wow." I went back inside and hold my brother and sister in my arms.

Karmi looked up at me, "What took you so long Baka dumbass." And she kisses my check." I...I...I'm sorry." Lavi started to say, but I cut him off "

"Don't sweat it you did your best and now we are back together as a family." Then they both started to spit out a lot of blood.

I was scared "Damn it Avy we are too late that devil of a mom poisoned them and there is no cure." Tears started to fall my face then my sister whispered something in my ear "..."

I started to blush. Leone picks me up as if we were married bridal style and I start to scream at her to let me go but I hoped she didn't.** Her big boobs were pressing against me and I felt like I was in heaven.**

* * *

><p>And we meet up with the rest of Night Raid and I have to say they all looked like badasses. Until Leone told a guy in a suit of metal amour to pick me up and take me back to their base.<p>

Man those big boobs are gone from my reach in place I get this guy in metal amour who I swear is Blushing and I can see flowers and stuff as if he was in heaven just by holding me. We suddenly stop and I thank him because it was nice I didn't have to walk or do anything but when we got there man was there base fucking huge.

* * *

><p>Everybody that is all for today ha-ha sorry I've been gone it's been Crazy I've been busy. Hopefully you guys like it more is on the way and message me for anything I love to know things that will help or if you want you OC in this message me and I'll see what I could do with your OC and remember I'm Avy or The Walkers.<p> 


End file.
